Coming Clean
by firefly1
Summary: Spot and Olivia have been friends forever, but he's keeping something from her. The future of their friendship depends on whether or not he'll come clean...


He dragged her into the nearest alley. Olivia still wouldn't look at him in the eye. She knew that if she did, she would lose all of her nerve, for his eyes were so mesmerizing.  
  
"If you don't trust me, there's nuttin ta tawk about, Spot," she said softly, "We've known each udder for 10 years. I dunno what's changed all of a sudden, but it don't make no sense ta me at all. We've always been able ta tell each udder everything..." she trailed off when she noticed that Spot was staring at her intently. "What? Are ya gonna tell me what's goin on now?"  
  
Spot looked away. He walked over to the building next to them, leaning against it, facing the other direction. He took off his hat, letting his long, slightly wavy, brown hair fall into his face. He was so gorgeous, but Olivia had never noticed. He was the best friend she had in the entire world, and now he was drifting away from her. Even if he didn't love her as anything more than a friend or sister, she could deal with that. But she couldn't deal with losing him as a friend entirely. Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes, and she didn't try to stop them. She sank to the ground next to Spot and placed her head in her hands, silently crying.  
  
Spot thought for a moment, staring off into space. All was silent in the alley. He fingered his hat in his hands. He had absolutely no idea how to tell Olivia how he felt, that he had been in love with her ever since he had found her in the alley next to her factory. He had thought he was going to lose her then, and now he actually might, because he was so stupid. How had he thought that she wouldn't notice? He kicked himself for trying to fool Olivia, and himself.  
  
Spot turned around slowly, and saw his best friend sitting on the ground at his feet, crying silently. Tears came to his eyes when he realized how much pain he had caused her. He walked over to her, picking her up gently. To his surprise, she pushed him away and turned her back to him. He stepped back in shock.   
  
"'Livia...I..." Spot murmured. She didn't turn to face him. "'Livia, please...look at me!" Olivia stood where she was, unmoving. Spot put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He put his hand under her chin and forced her took look him in his eyes.  
  
Olivia basically melted right at that moment. The look in Spot's eyes was so hopeful and sincere that she couldn't keep up her act any longer. She whispered, "Spot...what've ya been hidin? I needs ta know..."  
  
Spot opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it soon after. He had no idea even how to begin. Olivia began to get angry again. But she was more hurt than angry. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell her. She pulled away from Spot's grasp. She turned again to go back to the Lodging House, but suddenly she felt Spot turn her around again abruptly. She sighed in anger and frustration, opening her mouth to yell at Spot. But she was stopped by his lips. He kissed her briefly, pulling away after a moment and studying her face intently.   
  
Olivia was very confused, and slowly stepped back to gather her thoughts. He had kissed her! What did it mean? Olivia didn't really care what it meant, because she had really liked it. So she abruptly put her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss, the longest, sweetest kiss either had ever experienced. They never could have imagined the chemistry between the them. It was unlike kissing anyone either had ever kissed before.   
  
When they finally parted, both had content smiles on their faces and dreamy looks in their eyes as they gazed at each other lovingly.   
  
"Spot... why did ya ever keep it from me?" Olivia asked quietly.  
  
"I loves ya 'Liv. I's loved ya for so long. I's afraid ta ruin da friendship completely. In me nightmares, ya didn't love me back, and we stopped talkin. I could neva deal wid dat, so I tried ta get tings ta how dey were before da accident. But ya can't go back ta not lovin someone. Ya can't choose when it happens. An I loves ya so much!" Spot kissed her softly again.   
  
"Oh, Spot. I was so hoit ya were keepin sometin from me. I thought ya didn' wanna be me friend any more. When I though that, I realized dat I love ya so much. I can't eva imagine things widout ya. I loves ya too." Olivia smiled gently and hugged Spot tightly. She rested her head on his shoulders. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. Neither wanted to leave the other.  



End file.
